Cozmo (film)/Credits
PREVISUALIZATION Pre-Visualization by THE THIRD FLOOR, INC. Visualization Artists VISUAL EFFECTS & ANIMATION Visual Effects and Animation by INDUSTRIAL LIGHT & MAGIC A Lucasfilm Ltd. Company Digital Artist Supervisors Lead Digital Artists Digital Artists Visual Effects Production Software and Technology Production and Technical Support Visual Effects and Animation by MPC A Technicolor Company Visual Effects Production Lead Digital Artists Digital Artists Software and Technology Visual Effects and Animation by WETA DIGITAL CG, Compositing, and FX Supervisors Senior Heads of Departments Senior Production Managers Shots Motion Opticals Assets Look Development Production Support Visual Effects by BLUR STUDIO Digital Artists Character Animators Onur Yeldan Modelers Morph Target Lead Sze Chan Morph Targeting Lighting Artists Lead Compositor Gareth Parr Compositors Visual Effects and Animation by RISING SUN PICTURES Heads of Department VFX Artists Rising Sun Pictures Staff Visual Effects by DIGITAL DOMAIN CG Effects Animators CG Lighting Artists Digital Compositors Visual Effects by LOLA VFX Senior Compositors Compositors Matte Painters 3D Artists Roto Artists Visual Effects by RHYTHM AND HUES STUDIOS VFX Artists Animators Modeling Supervisor Matthieu Passon Modeling Artists Visual Effects and Animation by SCANLINE VFX Visual Effects Production Supervisors Digital Effects Leads Visual Effects Production Digital Effects Coordinators Visual Effects Crew FX TD's Shading / Lighting TD's Compositors Visual Effects by DOUBLE NEGATIVE Lighting Artists Lead FX Artists FX Artists Compositors Visual Effects and Animation by CINESITE VFX Leads VFX Artists VFX Support Visual Effects and Animation by Trixter VFX VFX Coordinators Art Department Modeling and Texturing Grooming and Character FX Rigging Lighting and Lookdev Matchmove and Layout Animation and Rotomation FX Digital Mattepainting Compositing Pipeline Engineers System Engineers Talent Acquisition and Human Resources Production Accounting and Secretaries Visual Effects by RODEO FX Animators Lead Digital Artists Sequence Leads Digital Artists Additional Visual Effects Additional Visual Effects by PIXOMONDO Compositors Additional Visual Effects by FRAMESTORE Additional Visual Effects by METHOD STUDIOS Additional Visual Effects by BASE FX STEREOSCOPIC 3D 3D Conversion by STEREO D Roto Department Finaling Department Depth Department Stereo Conversion by DNEG STEREO Stereo Creative Team Stereo Production & Support PRODUCTION POST PRODUCTION Post Production Sound Services by SkyWalker Sound A Lucasfilm Ltd Company, Marin County, California ADR Loop Group Technical Support Stereo Conversion by Gener8 MUSIC Score Choir Music Songs Special Thanks Soundtrack Available on Filmed on location at Australia with the assistance of Screen Australia Proudly supported by the City of Gold Coast Film Attraction Program with the assistance of Screen Queensland Visual Effects Produced in Melbourne Australia With the assistance of Film Victoria Australia With The Assistance of The New Zealand Government's Screen Production Grant With the Participation of The Provinces of British Columbia Production Services Tax Credit With the Participation of The Canadian Film or Video Production Services Tax Credit With the Participation of Ontario Production Services Tax Credit With the Participation of Louisiana Entertainment, a division of the Louisiana Economic Development This project was complete with assistance from the Georgia Film, Music, & Digital Entertainment Office, a division of the Georgia Department of Economic Development Filmed on Location at Pinewood Atlanta Studios, Atlanta, Georgia and Village Roadshow Studios, Queensland, Australia Footage Archive "Pretty In Pink" courtesy of Paramount Pictures Corporation. "Godzilla" is a courtesy of TOHO Company, ltd. News Footage courtesy of Cable News Network, LLC. A WarnerMedia Company. American Humane monitored the animal action. No animals were harmed in the making this motion picture. © 2020 Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation and TSG Entertainment Finance, LLC. All rights reserved. The events, characters, and firms depicted in this photoplay are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons, living or dead, or to actual events or firms, is purely coincidental. Ownership of this motion picture is protected by copyright and other applicable laws. Any unauthorized duplication, distribution, or exhibition of this motion picture could result in criminal prosecution as well as civil liability. Distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures Category:Credits